The Corrs
The Corrs est un groupe pop irlandais aux fortes influences celtiques, dont les membres sont un frère et trois sœurs. Formation left|250pxLes quatre membres appartiennent à la même famille et sont donc frère et soeurs. Leurs parents sont Gerry Corr, responsable du service de paie de l'administration de l'approvisionnement en électricité irlandaise, et Jean Corr, femme au foyer décédée le 14 novembre 1999 alors qu'elle attendait une greffe des poumons. Ce sont eux qui ont appris à leurs enfants la musique. Ils faisaient parti d'un groupe Affair Sound. Chaque enfant Corr a appris à jouer du piano avec leur père. Très vite la famille se rend compte de la voix unique d'Andrea. Caroline et Andrea étaient toujours à l'école quand Jim et Sharon ont commencé à jouer ensemble dans le pub McManus's de leur tante. Ce n'est qu'à partir de 1990, qu'ils commencent à jouer tous les quatre. Alors qu'ils passent le casting pour The Commitments, John Hughes les remarque et décide de devenir leur manager. En 1994, l'ambassadeur américain en Irlande, Jean Kennedy Smith, les invite à jouer lors de la Coupe du Monde de la FIFA en 1994 à Boston après les avoir vu à un concert à Dublin. Deux ans plus tard, The Corrs apparaît aux Jeux Olympiques d'Atlanta pour ensuite faire la première partie de la tournée américaine Falling Into You de Céline Dion. Le responsable du label Atlantic Records, Jason Flom, les présente à David Foster, un professionnel canadien de la musique, connu pour avoir travailler avec Céline Dion ou encore Mariah Carey qui accepte de travailler avec eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencent à enregistrer leur premier album Forgiven, Not Forgotten aux États-Unis et que leur succès a pu débuté dans le monde entier. Depuis 2005, le groupe s'est mis en pause, chacun se concentrant soit sur sa famille soit sur le carrière personnelle. Membres Discographie 'Forgiven, Not Forgotten' right|200pxLe premier album du groupe est sorti en septembre 1995. Il a été produit par David Foster et Jim Corr. #Erin Shore (Instrumental) #Forgiven Not Forgotten #Heaven Knows #Along With the Girls (Instrumental) #Someday #Runaway #The Right Time #The Minstrel Boy (Instrumental) #Toss The Feathers (Instrumental) #Love to Love You #Secret Life #Carraroe Jig (Instrumental) #Closer #Leave Me Alone #Erin Shore (Instrumental) #Somebody Else's Boyfriend (Bonus Track) 'Talk on Corners' right|200pxLe second album est sorti le 20 octobre 1997. Deux Special Edition sont sortie : un pour les USA et un pour l'Europe. C'est cet album qui a fait connaître le groupe à l'international notamment grâce à Only When I Sleep. #Only When I Sleep #When He's Not Around #Dreams #What Can I Do? #I Never Loved You Anyway #So Young #Don't Say You Love Me #Love Gives Love Takes #Hopelessly Addicted #Paddy McCarthy (Instrumental) #Intimacy #Queen of Hollywood #No Good for Me #Little Wing 'The Corrs Unplugged' right|200pxCe troisième album est sorti le 4 avril 2000 et il a été enregistré le 5 octobre 1999. Il fait parti de la série des MTV Unplugged. #Only When I Sleep #What Can I Do? #Radio #Toss The Feathers (Instrumental) #Runaway #Forgiven Not Forgotten #At Your Side #Little Wing #No Frontiers #Queen of Hollywood #Old Town #Lough Erin Shore (Instrumental) #So Young #Everybody Hurts 'In Blue' right|200pxCe quatrième album est sorti le 12 septembre 2000. Pour la version sud-américaine, une chanson a été rajouté. C'est un duo avec Alejandro Sanz Una Noche. Pour la version japonaise, la chanson Judy a été rajouté. #Breathless #Give me a reason #Somebody for someone #Say #All the love in the world #Radio #Irresistible #One night #All in a day #At your side #No more cry #Rain #Give it all up #Hurt before #Rebel Heart (Instrumental) 'Best of The Corrs' right|200pxC'est le premier Best Of du groupe. Il est sorti le 23 novembre 2001. Plusieurs titres ont été remixés ou enregistré en version instrumentale. #Would you be happier? #So young (K-Klass Remix) #Runaway #Breathless #Radio (Unplugged) #What can I do (Tin Tin Out Remix) #The right time #I never loved you anyway #Irresistible #Forgiven, not forgotten #Lough Erin shore #Only when I sleep #Love to love you #All the love in the world (Remix) #Everybody hurts (Unplugged) #Give me a reason #Dreams #Make you mine #Lifting me (non présent sur la version européenne) 'Borrowed Heaven' right|200pxLe cinquième album est sorti le 8 juin 2004. #Summer Sunshine #Angel #Hideaway #Long Night #Goodbye #Time Enough For Tears #Humdrum #Even If #Borrowed Heaven #Confidence For Quiet #Baby Be Brave #Silver Strand #Miracle (bonus version française et australienne) 'Home' right|200pxCe sixième album est sorti le 26 septembre 2005. Il s'inspire principalement de chansons traditionnelles irlandaises. Pour le groupe, c'est un retour aux sources. Deux tires sont interprétés en gaélique : Buachaill On Eirne et Brid Og Ni Mhaille. Le gaélique est une langue d'origine celte principalement parlée dans le sud ouest de l'Irlande. #My Lagan Love #Spancill Hill #Peggy Gordon #Black Is The Colour #Heart Like A Wheel #Buachaill On Eirne #Old Hag (instrumental) #Moorlough Shore #Old Town #Dimming Of The Day #Brid Og Ni Mhaille #Haste To The Wedding (instrumental) #Return to Fingall (uniquement sur l'édition japonaise) 'Dreams - The Ultimate Corrs Collection' right|200pxC'est le second Best Of du groupe, sorti le 20 novembre 2006. Tout comme Best of The Corrs, plusieurs titres ont été remisés et certains ré-enregistrés en duo. #GoodBye (Remix) #Forgiven Not Forgotten #Dreams (Tee’s Radio Mix) #Stars Go Blue (avec Bono) #Radio #Only When I Sleep #Breathless #So Young (K- Klass Remix) #Runaway #Summer Sunshine #What can I do (Tin Tin Out Remix) #All I Have To Do Is Dream (avec Laurent Voulzy) #No frontiers #Angel #Old Town #Ruby Tuesday (avec Ronnie Wood) #Haste To The Wedding (Instrumental) #I Know My Love (avec The Chieftains) #Brid Og Ni Mhaille #Toss The Feathers (Instrumental) 'The Works' right|200pxC'est le troisième Best of du groupe, sorti le 27 août 2007. Il est composé de trois CD dont les chansons sont regroupés en fonction des albums, sauf pour le premier CD où Irrestistible ne fait pas parti des albums concernés. *'CD 1' Il reprend essentiellement les chansons de Forgiven, Not Forgotten et Talk on Corners. #Runaway #Dreams #What Can I Do #Irresistible #I Never Loved You Anyway #Love To Love You #Forgiven Not Forgotten #Leave Me Alone #Secret Life #The Right Time #Heaven Knows #Someday #Closer #When He's Not Around #Don't Say You Love Me #Love Gives Love Takes #Hopelessly Addicted #Erin Shore *'CD 2' Il reprend essentiellement les chansons de In Blue avec quelques ajouts provenant de Talk on Corners. #Breathless #So Young #Radio #Give Me A Reason #Only When I Sleep #Intimacy #Queen Of Hollywood #No Good For Me #Little Wing #All The Love In The World #All In A Day #At Your Side #No More Cry #Give It All Up #Say #One Night #Rain #Hurt Before #Rebel Heart *'CD 3' Il reprend essentiellement les chansons de Borrowed Heaven, In Blue (édition spéciale), Unplugged et Talk on Corners. #Summer Sunshine #Angel #Long Night #Old Town #Heart Like A Wheel #Black Is The Colour #Haste To The Wedding #No Frontiers #Love In The Milky Way #Looking In The Eyes Of Love #Somebody For Someone (acoustique) #No More Cry (acoustique) #At Your Side (acoustique) #When The Stars Go Blue (duo avec Bono) #Dreams (Tee's Radio Remix) #So Young (K-Klass Remix) #What Can I Do (Tin-Tin Out Remix) #Radio (Unplugged) #Goodbye (2006 Remix) Récompenses *1993 : CARA Awards - Meilleur nouveau groupe *1996 : IRMA Awards - Meilleur nouveau groupe irlandais *1997 : Premios Amigo - Meilleur album international pour Forgiven, Not Forgotten *1999 : **'Brit Awards' - Meilleur groupe international **'World Music Awards' - Album irlandais le plus vendu au monde **'Heineken-Hot Awards' - Meilleure performance en live en Irlande par un groupe irlandais & Meilleur chanteuse *2000 : **'Capital FM's London Awards' - Groupe international favori **'My VH1 Music Awards' - Secret le mieux gardé *2001 : **'NRJ Music Awards' - Meilleur groupe international **'Capital FM's London Awards' - Concert Capital Award *2003 : Irish World Awards - Meilleur groupe pop international Galerie Clips / Concert Corrs 2.jpg|Andrea Corrs 5.jpg|Sharon Sortie Corrs 6.jpg|Andrea Corrs 7.jpg|Mariage de Sharon Corrs 8.jpg|Mariage d'Andrea Photoshoot / Autres Corrs 3.jpg Corrs.jpg Corrs 4.jpg Vidéos Clips 'Forgiven, Not Forgotten' thumb|left|270 px|Runaway thumb|right|270 px|Forgiven Not Forgotten thumb|left|270 px|The Right time thumb|right|270 px|Love to Love You 'Talk on Corners' thumb|left|270 px|Only When I Sleep thumb|right|270 px|I Never Loved You Anyway thumb|left|270 px|What Can I Do thumb|right|270 px|Dreams thumb|left|270 px|So Young 'The Corrs Unplugged' thumb|left|270 px|Le concert en entier 'In Blue' thumb|left|270 px|Breathless thumb|right|270 px|Irresistible thumb|left|270 px|Give Me a Reason 'Borrowed Heaven' thumb|left|270 px|Summer Sunshine thumb|right|270 px|Angel thumb|left|270 px|Long Night Performance en "live" thumb|left|270px|Haste To The Weddingthumb|right|270px|Only When I Sleep Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Musiciens